


Float On

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [10]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Abandoning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Foster Parents, Grief/Mourning, Human, Killing, Madness, Revenge, They be human folks, Violence, harry gets his shit together, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Robin has finally been killed, and he isn't coming back. Stuck with depression, Harry decides to give Manny to a foster family. A grieving Harry isn't very fun to torture, so after a while, even Paige and Tony leave him all alone. Now Harry is looking back on the events that left him to wallow in his own madness. Maybe he shouldn't have let them leave. Maybe... They deserved to pay...





	1. That Horrible Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! Sorry its been a while! Thought I'd put a new story out there for mah fav fandom! <3

Harry walked up to the grave, which was in the side yard near the forest. He carried yet another bundle of yellow flowers, trying to smile, but just couldn't. He was never good at that, and the situation didn't help.  
“I… I brought you more flowers…” He mumbled, setting them down.  
He awkwardly stood there, not really knowing what to say. It was hard to talk about anything anymore. With Robin gone, Manny taken to a foster home, Tony and Paige leaving, nothing ever happened anymore. All there was to talk about was the past, but that always made him cry. It just wasn’t worth it. But he’d always bring it up anyways.  
"Robin… You're the only person I ever really knew. I mean, there was M-... Ma-nny, but he was just too young to explain or understand, to really know what was happening... He's just too young, and he's already been subjected to this... To this torture." Harry swallowed down his tears before continuing, "Robin, I-... Don't be mad. Please, I'm begging you not to be mad, but I want him to forget. I want him to slowly forget it all. I don't want him to remember all the pain. All the hurt and- and fear. And if that means forgetting us too… Then I'll take it." Harry admitted, almost wanting to forget everything also.  
But a part of him wanted to remember all the good times there were. They weren't frequent, but they were there. He just couldn't let go. Harry tried to breathe steadily. "And that's why... That's why I had given him to a foster family. I promised myself that if I get better, I'll take him back. But.... I know I'm not going to get better."  
And it was true. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, trying to wipe away his falling tears. “I feel… I honestly feel like a sad widow whose kids never visit, and is all alone in a house that smells like death... And it still does. I can’t wash your blood off. No matter how much I try, it just won’t go away.”  
There was a moment of silence before Harry sighed, looking at the cross that read ‘Robin Crowe’. “I hope you’re ok, wherever you are.”  
He couldn’t help but remember that horrible day. It was a simple stab, that’s all it was.  
-In FlashBack-  
Paige and Tony had been fighting as usual, when somehow Robin had been dragged into it. And now Harry was begging Tony to heal him to save him the pain of slowly dying. And the horrible feeling he had when Robin didn’t get better. Manny and Harry quickly tried to stop the bleeding while Tony stood, confused as to why his healing ability wasn’t working. The sound of Robin coughing up blood as they gently laid him on the floor to slow the bleeding. "I-I'm fine, g-guys. It's just a stab." Robin said, letting out a pained, quiet laugh. "I-I've had much worse..."  
Harry nodded, trying to removed the worry from his features. Manny looked at Harry, asking nervously, “Wh-What’s wrong with Robin…?”  
No one had the heart to answer. Robin groaned, the wound stinging badly. “Y-You guys are good friends… You know that…?” He asked, sounding weak.  
Harry shook his head and uttered, “D-Don’t say that. Don’t say it like it’s the last time you’ll have the chance to.”  
“We already know that, Robin.” Manny said, his voice holding traces of fear.  
Robin smiled lightly at these replies, coughing lightly as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Robin didn’t last long, soon taking his last breath as his eyes fluttered shut. Harry remembered the exact sinking feeling he had when Robin’s eyes closed. How he tried to shake Robin awake. He remembered how he laid beside him, holding him as close as possible. How he just silently cried, biting his lip in a weak and final attempt to keep his tears at bay. He remembered how he scared Manny, how he didn't comfort him. How he wouldn't even answer him when Manny repeated his name in a weak and pleading voice, drying his tears the best he could. But Harry couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what has happening around him. Robin... Was dead. Harry couldn't do anything.... But that all changed when Tony gently pried Harry's hands off of Robin and picked him up, carrying him bridal style.  
That's when Harry's senses finally came back.  
All the yells and tears. All the pleading and begging words that he should have, but never had used while being tortured. He had clung to Tony's leg yelling, "P-Please! Don't you dare touch him! I just- please d-don't take him a-away from me again!"  
Everyone was equally shocked by this outburst, Tony watching as Paige finally had Harry in a firm hold. Tony then started to easily and gently carry Robin out the back door. Manny stayed with Harry and Paige as they watched through the kitchen window in silence. Tony was burying Robin. Harry watched and tried to pull away from the creative woman, Manny started to cry, saying, “B-Big Broder, stop it.”  
Harry struggled, saying, “No, don’t do this! He could still wake up!”  
Having been used to dying and resurrecting, his bond with reality had been damaged. Robin was dead and wasn’t coming back. That was much too realistic. Manny cried, his young mind sensing that nothing would be alright ever again. Harry sniffled lightly as he tried to break free, wanting to be out there, in the grave with Robin. It was finally over with. Robin was dead and buried six feet deep, a modest cross with his name etched on it, marked with the year. For days, Tony and Paige would lie and wait. Wait until they finally heard the yelling and hits to the floor start to slow down as Harry began to slip into unconsciousness, being dragged into his horrid nightmares. And then the noise would stop, and Paige and Tony would immediately know that Harry had cried himself to sleep on the living room floor once again... In the the same spot Robin had died. All the while, Manny was gone. No longer there.  
-End Of FlashBack-


	2. Take Care

Harry sighed and headed back inside, wondering what Manny was doing. Probably helping the mother make dinner. They seemed like a loving, caring foster family. They promised to take care of Manny. Harry sat in his green chair, all alone. He turned on the tv and watched a show, remembering the last time he saw Manny in person.

**-FlashBack-**

Harry had met the people while Manny was at school. Patty and Chad. They seemed happy and willing. Harry of course looked into their backgrounds and house. He trusted them, having been given many referrals. So a few days later he woke up early and packed Manny’s things, waking him up. Harry didn't tell him exactly where they were going. Manny being naive, he was excited, thinking it was a surprise. Harry pulled into the driveway. They had a lot of land, living in a nice house. Harry was sure that Manny would be safe here.

The redhead simply said, “You’re going to stay here until big brother gets better, ok?”

Manny of course wasn’t quite as excited, but Harry promised that it would be fine. And with that, Harry left and never came back.

**-End Of FlashBack-**

Red. Red was dripping and Harry panicked for a moment. He looked around and realized that this red was blood from his own wrist. Cursing, he quickly tried to stop the bleeding. He was still too unstable for Manny obviously. When had he gotten here? He headed out of the ally. It was dark and filled with broken glass and the smell of decaying food. What was happening to him? He saw a bar and with the mentality of ‘Screw It’, he headed over to get wasted. He must’ve cut himself with a discarded piece of broken glass, it stinging intensely. He knew he was better than this, deep down, but he didn’t care. He walked into the bar, ordering a strong drink right away. He started to down his drinks, having honestly nothing to lose at this point. He began to think about his torturers. And how even they had left him. -FlashBack- Once everyone but Harry was gone, Tony and Paige knew that this was the end of their fun. Harry was too broken to even attempt to hurt. So they tried to repair him. When they were given no response, they decided to try and hurt him anyways. That’s when he snapped.

“ **Get the fuck out of here!** ” Harry shrieked, throwing the remote at Tony. “ **I fucking hate you both!** "

Paige tried to calm him down, saying, “H-Harry wai-”

But it was too late, the creative mistress being tackled and knocked to the ground by Tony, trying to save her. A gun cocking was heard. Harry sighed as he said, “I’m sick of you both. Tony, you’re a dyslexic asshole. And Paige, I’d like to see how creative you can be with a hole in your head.” Before shooting them both in the face. There was then a third shot, Harry falling limply to the floor. He woke up an hour or so later, looking around. He was alone and they were gone. Never to be seen again. He knew that they had left him for good.

**-End Of FlashBack-**


	3. A Choice In Life

Harry groaned and drank his last glassful. Harry felt that if Tony and Paige weren't such horrible, cold hearted monsters who were riddled with anger and hatred, and hadn't tortured them, they could've been... Friends. Maybe. He then discarded this thought, he wasn’t thinking right. He was drunk after all. He paid for the drinks and half stumbled out of the bar, planning on going home. The man was sad to the core, shuffling down the deserted road to their house out in the country. He just wanted to change, to be something better. But he couldn’t help but be this way. Harry is wired wrong.

**-FlashBack-**

Harry was especially strange that day, Robin getting worried for him. Harry had felt his green-haired friend’s gaze on him all day, making him more annoyed. Robin was currently looking at him from his rocking chair, Harry staring at the tv from his green chair. Harry then looked at Robin, giving him a harsh look, making him quickly look away.

Robin mumbled a, “S-sorry.” Knowing he had been caught.

Harry only huffed and said, “Well then stop doing it.”

Robin sighed and said, “I’m just worried about you. You’ve been worse today.”

Harry didn’t like this and said, “How would you know? Are you “keeping track” of my behavior?”

Robin nodded. “Actually yes, I am.” 

Harry stood up and walked over to Robin, grabbing the front of his suit, pulling him up to his feet. 

“Don’t you  **dare** psychoanalyze me.” He said rather darkly.

Robin said, “Ha-Harry we should see a docto-”

Harry cut him off by saying, “You don’t understand! I know what’s wrong! I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine, ok?” Harry tried to use as much emotion as he could in this statement. 

Robin stared at him with an almost fearful look, Harry now noticing that he had hauled Robin higher to him, the prodigy’s feet dangling from the ground. Harry then apologized sincerely and set him down. Robin nodded lightly before turning and leaving. 

**-End Of FlashBack-**

Harry made it home, walking inside. He never locked the door, having nothing to fear anymore. He plopped down into his green chair, all alone. He looked around, having nothing to do as his mind floated in alcohol. He felt a rush of anger, the drunkenness wearing off. They got away with it. Those bastards got away with hurting him. Hurting Manny.  **Killing Robin** . Ruining their lives. Controlling them.  **Killing Robin** . Making him into this shell of a human. Torturing them.  **Killing Robin** . Making them scared every moment of their lives. Making them half want each other dead and never have to deal with that pain again.  **Killing Robi- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing- Killing-**

Harry was going to hunt those monsters down if it was the last thing he did. 


	4. Kill The Weaker Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet...

**-Five Months Later-**

Harry held the ax tightly before forcefully kicking the door down. He stomped in, boots hitting the ground hard. They were here. Paige looked over in surprise, being covered in paint from the art project she was working on. “Harry darling!” She said, smiling lightly.

Harry narrowed his eyes, readying his weapon. Paige called out, “Tony!” Seeing the murderous look. 

Tony was heading down the steps, too late. Harry easily chopped her head off, blood splattering all over him. He rushed at Tony, taking the bastard down.

**-Time Skip-**

The two concepts were now tied up, Harry watching them awaken. Seeing their bound state, Tony said, “Harry just stop this.”

Harry then said, “You two honestly thought you could just leave me there to suffer in my delusions? In theory- With this disease- I have grown rather weary, so I won’t stop until there’s buckets of blood.”

Paige growled and said, “Do this and you’re dead.”

“Sure I know, I will bleed until there’s nothing more to me. But I was left for dead with just the demons in my subconscious.” Harry said before grabbing the knife he had. 

Tony chuckled lightly. “That won’t do much.” He said.

Harry said, “No it won’t. But I know what will.” 

He had to force them from their roles. Harry had to become the torturer. That was the only way to finally rid the world of these monsters. And so that's what Harry did. He hurt them. He hurt them again and again until they were sobbing and begging like the trio once had. And it felt… Amazing. Tearing out their vocal cords as they still tried to scream was his favorite. But soon, they truly feared Harry. And that's when they met their grim demise. In a mighty flash that tore at the very fabric of the household, the light took the concept’s forms away, both gone from Harry. He had unlinked them from their souls and Harry felt… Indifferent about it. What was he to do now? He had finally kicked their asses and was now just as lonely as before. Maybe he needed someone to care for-

Holy shit Manny. Harry hadn't seen that young boy in forever. He dug around in his pocket and found a folded picture. He unfolded it and looked at the picture of him, Robin, and Manny together and sighed lightly. They were smiling, standing in front of their house, holding each other close. Harry yearned for those days. That's all he wanted in life. All he wanted was his family. And that's what the two were to him. But now they were gone. Harry looked over and got up, leaving Tony and Paige’s bloodied house to head to his own.


	5. Honey, Get The Ax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes back for Manny!

Harry was better now, he supposed. He was driving down the road, smiling lightly. He was ready to take Manny back home. He just hoped that Manny wanted to see him, and wasn’t angry that he hadn’t visited in about a year. Actually yes, a year now. Today was Robin’s one year anniversary of death. And Harry wanted to be with Manny for this. He hadn’t seen Robin’s grave in about 5 months give or take and he wanted to be there for his friend. Harry parked the car in front of the house, getting out and knocking on the door. Patty answered, smiling lightly and saying, “Please, come in.”

Harry nodded and came in. The place was warm and cozy, the smell of vanilla wafting around the rooms. Harry was led to the couch where Patty smiled, patting her tight bun lightly as she said, “I’ll get Manny.”

Harry nodded lightly and watched her leave. He was almost shaking at the very thought of seeing Manny again. Chad saw Harry after walking in from the hallway, smiling and saying, “Manny will be happy to see ya. He talks about you nonstop. You and that boyfriend of yours.”

Harry was confused, saying, “Boyfriend?” 

Harry didn’t recall explaining his sexuality to Manny or ever having an open relationship with another man. Chad nodded and thought for a moment, saying, “It’s um uh Robbie or something...”

Harry frowned lightly and said, “It’s Robin. He’s not my significant other.”

Chad chuckled and nodded, saying, “Good, for a moment there I thought you were a faggot.”

Harry did not appreciate this and said, “Well just because he wasn’t my boyfriend, that doesn’t mean I’m not gay, you ignorant, twat sucking piece of shi-”

Patty walked in with Manny, saying, “Surprise!”

Manny gasped and ran to Harry, hugging him tightly. Harry smiled and hugged back, missing this. He had missed Manny so much. Harry picked him up and said, “Woah someone’s been fattening you up or something, you weigh a ton!” 

Manny giggled and said, “Or maybe you’re not strong!”

Harry chuckled and said, “If anything I’m stronger than ever.”

Chad was still standing there in shock of how quickly Harry had attacked him. He, or course, hadn’t realized he was the first to attack Harry. The poor man just wanted to see his child. Fuck you, Chad...

Harry set Manny down and said, “How about you tell Patty and Chad goodbye, hm?”

Manny nodded and ran over to Patty and Chad, hugging them. “Bye! Thank you!”

Harry smiled and personally thanked them before heading out with Manny and his suitcases. Soon they were in and ready to roll. Harry said, “So… Chad seemed to have something interesting to tell me…”

Manny looked up nervously, saying, “What?”

“You told them about the old house.” Harry said.

Manny nodded and said, “I-I’m sorry…”

Harry sighed and said, “It’s ok, Manny, but you shouldn’t have said we were dating.”

Manny said, “I didn’t, but Chad said that you guys sounded like it cause you cried. He called you a faggot… What does that mean?”

“A bundle of sticks.” Harry mumbled.

“Why would Chad call you a bundle of sticks?” Manny asked.

“Cause Chad’s a jerk.” Harry said, starting the car.

Manny nodded and said, “He is…”

Harry heard alarm bells in his mind when Manny said this, and even louder when he saw a few bruises on Manny’s arms. “What are those bruises from?” Harry asked.

Manny looked down at them and said, “I-I was bad and got in trouble.”

Harry’s eyes widened lightly at this. Those bastards abused Manny? Harry had gave them his utmost trust and they beat him?! Harry said, “Manny, that won’t ever happen again… I’ll make sure of it…” He then turned on some kids music station. 

Manny smiled and started singing along to the cute little song as Harry got out and closed the door. He went to the trunk and opened it, locating and grabbing his special ax. He held it with a burning passion as he made his way to the doorstep. He then knocked on the door. Chad answered, saying, “Forget something?”

Harry simply nodded and stepped in. They were in the kitchen, Patty saying, “Oh he was such a good boy for us.”

Harry smiled lightly and casually said, “Oh well then did he get those bruises from being too good?” 

Of course the two were surprised by the blank statement. But they were even more surprised when Harry gripped his ax and drove it through the side of Chad’s skull. Blood splurted from the wound, Harry grunting lightly and pulled it out. Chad fell limply to the ground, blood soon pooling on the floor. Patty screamed and tried to run, tripping over her own feet. She fell and cowered, saying, “W-We didn’t mean to hurt him! Ch-Chad just g-gets a bit rough sometimes!” 

Harry yelled, “You and that bastard can go to hell!” before raising his weapon and splitting her skull with the sharp, bloody blade.

\------

Harry walked out of the house with a now clean ax and figure, putting it in the trunk and getting in the driver's seat. He smiled at Manny and said, “Ready to go?” Manny smiled and nodded, StrawBerry Avalanche playing on the radio. Harry smiled as well and pulled out of the driveway, thinking of how many maggot’s would feast on those monsters as they rotted in their own kitchen.


	6. Float On Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the final chapter! Hope you enjoy! <3

Harry and Manny were heading into the yard, the familiar gravestone in view. There were wilted flowers there. Harry was surprised they had withstood the trials of the weather for months. Manny sat down and looked at the cross for a moment, Harry sitting beside him. Manny smiled and hugged his big brother, saying, “Is Robin still with us?” 

Harry smiled and nodded, hoping that this was actually true. He wanted Robin to still “be with” them. But not in the literal way… He didn’t like to think about how Robin was currently being eaten by beetles and worms only six feet below them... Manny was happy with this answer and leaned on Harry. Harry held Manny and said, “We should have a picnic out here…” as he looked around. 

Manny nodded and said, “Robin loves picnics!”

Harry chuckled and said, “But no more packing different forms of chicken, you and Robin killed me with that joke.”

Manny giggled and started to think of new tricks to pull on Harry. He wasn’t going to make raising him easy… Harry then said, “It might rain tomorrow, so we can have a movie and popcorn day and just be lazy.”

Manny smiled and said, “I like those days.”

Harry smiled lightly back and softly said, “I do too.”

Manny then looked up at Harry and said, “Do you think Paige and Tony are going to stay away from us forever?”

Harry smirked lightly and said, “Something tells me they’re doing just fine without us.”

You see, Tony may have been a complete jackass, but he had still taught Harry an important lesson. Don’t waste Time. It’s too precious. And Harry was going to take that advice. He wasn’t going to waste one second of this new life he had been given.

 

**The End**


End file.
